


In Uniform

by Hexiva



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Clothing & Fashion, Gen, Leon POV, M/M, POV First Person, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: Missing scene from episode 406, "Not Acceptable." Leon gets dressed for his "date" with Elliot at the coffee shop.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Leon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	In Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mr. Robot Appreciation Week, prompt: August 25: Favorite Male Character OR Favorite Outfit(s). This was an easy choice for me because my favorite character wears [my favorite outfit. ](https://www.usanetwork.com/sites/usanetwork/files/styles/usanetwork_media_gallery_image/public/2019/11/MrRobot_gallery_406_07_JoeyBadass_RamiMalek_1920x1080.jpg?itok=Z2J5E4Kl)

I step out of the shower, wrapping a microfiber towel around my head and securing it with a knot. I pull open my closet door, and consider my outfit for the day. Fashion is important. Some people might think me shallow for the care I put into my appearance, but that’s bullshit. Style’s important: how you present yourself, how you look. It’s kinda like character design, like a character in a comic book - what each piece of clothing conveys about the wearer, its metaphorical significance. At least, that’s how I see it. 

I pull on a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, and then survey my closet thoughtfully. It’s raining outside, so I pull out a long, oversized camo coat. It’s too big for me, but I’m all about that, the drama of it, you know? You gotta make a statement. Or, you don’t gotta, but I like to. And, of course, I always wear at least one piece of camo. It’s part of my character design. Camouflage, ‘cause I’m a soldier.

Back when I was in college, back before I was Leon, I had this friend. He was kinda like Elliot, big into politics, always anti something, anti-capitalist, anti-fascist, anti-war. That last one was a big one for him. But this guy, he was a veteran. I asked him, why you sign up for the army if you hate everything they about? And he just shrugged, and said, it paid for college.

That’s how I think of myself. People get it twisted sometimes, think I’m some kinda sociopath, think I get off on killing people and shit. But that’s not me. I’m just a guy doing a job, just like my friend the veteran. 

I’m pulling the coat on and putting on my sunglasses - little round black lenses, like John Lennon - when my little sister sticks her head in my room. Journey - she the younger one. I raised both of my sisters, practically, since my mom wasn’t much help - but I guess I always got Journey better. Or maybe she just needed me more. She always had a rough time, did Journey . . . but today she’s perky and giggling at me, like she knows something I don’t.

“Dressing up in your Sunday best?” she says, grinning. “So you can go out and sell drugs in a coffee shop?”

I laugh with her, waving a hand. “Naw, man, you got it all twisted. This ain’t just a deal. I’m hanging out with a friend.”

“Right, right,” she says. “The famous Elliot Alderson.” She cocks her head. “So. You dressing up to look good for him? This guy you’re always talking about?”

I laugh, shaking my head. “Naw. Think I could walk in there wearing your old ballet tutu and Elliot wouldn’t blink an eye. He’s like that. Don’t give a shit what people are wearing, always wears the same thing himself . . . it’s like, his thing.”

“Then why you dressing up to impress him?” she wants to know. “You got a crush on him?”

“This?” I gesture to my outfit. “This ain’t for him. He won’t give a shit. No, sis, this is for me.” I pull off the towel and tie my favorite kerchief around my hair. And then I shoot a grin at her. “But I do got a crush on him.” I give her a little mock salute. “Wish your lil bro luck, sis.”

“Good luck!” she says, and then I’m out the door. 


End file.
